Jack times Three
by Sahreah
Summary: Hiccup hated walking home at night. Even more so when he was stopped by the Overland Brothers.


_Well guys this is another prompt I got. :) I hope it's not too lame. The prompt is from **Overland Haddock.**_

_Prompt: Hiccup's one of the average rich kids cause Stoick has a large weaponry company set for when war with the aliens (this is gonna be like the year 2224. So alien stuff involved) is recognized and accounted for._

_As Hiccup's walking home one day, he spots the Overland brothers. (They're all gonna be human) Jokul Overland, (Dark!Jack Frost) Jackson Overland, And Jack Overland. He then starts running in hopes that he'll avoid them but. He doesn't get off easy._

_Jokul: Look what we have here guys._  
_Jackson: Hiccup Haddock the 3rd. What kind of a name is that?_  
_Jack: Okay. Enough out of u two. U know what were here for._

_The three Brothers are looking for Hic:_

_1. Because they think Hiccup's spoiled_  
_2. Because they all had asked him out and he denied them._

* * *

**Jack times Three**

Hiccup hated walking home when it was already dark. He had just finished an extra class about aliens that his father had assigned him to. His father wanted him to be able to identify aliens if they would cross his path and fend them off if they decided to attack him. Hiccup thought that that was ridiculous. In all his life he had never seen a real alien and the war they had with them had ended a year ago and still everybody was afraid they were still walking among them, waiting for the perfect opportunity to enslave the human kind. The brunet continued his way home when he heard the ringtone of his wristphone. He pushed his sleeve up and accepted the call. Not a second later, he could see the little hologram of his father over his phone.

"Where are yer at son?" asked his father. Hiccup could see that he must have only gotten home from work because he was still wearing his suit.

"I'm on my way home," Hiccup answered shortly "I was in that alien class remember?"

"Ah yeah, yes exactly. See yer when yer get home, right son?"

"Yes, see you soon Dad," Hiccup pressed the red button on his wrist phone, ending the call with his Dad. His Dad owned one of the biggest companies in the 23rd century. He manufactured weapons for the alien war. Even though the war had already ended, he was still making a lot of money, because everybody still feared a second war. Additionally, his father created simple defending weapons that civilians could carry with them in case they would be attacked. With them they would be able to paralyse the alien for a short amount of time before the S.A.F (Special Alien Force) would handle the problem.

Hiccup pulled his sleeve back over his phone and continued his walk home. Curfew would soon set in, where nobody was allowed on the streets anymore so he couldn't lose too much time anymore.

He was about ten minutes away from his home when he heard the talking. He wondered who would stay out that late when curfew would start in only half an hour. He didn't want to stay to find out. He continued to walk when he heard footsteps coming his way. He walked a little faster and nearly shrieked when he saw a shadow painted on the wall before him that was not his. He turned around slowly and was greeted with the side of Jokul Overland, one of the three Overland siblings.

"Well, who do we have here?" Jokul asked with a sinister smile spread over his face.

"If it isn't Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," said another voice. Hiccup turned to where the other voice came from and saw a boy with chocolate brown hair and equally brown eyes. Jackson Overland. "What kind of name is that anyway?"

Hiccup backed away in the only direction that was left for him to escape only to bump into another body. He didn't have to turn to the new person to figure out that it was Jack Frost. He quickly shoved himself away from the new body and turned to the new intruder. Jack looked from one brother to the other with his breath-taking blue eyes. "C'mon guys, this isn't what we came for."

"Oh but it's no harm in playing a little bit, is there?" Jokul asked.

"Guys c'mon, curfew starts soon and if we're not home by then and someone sees us then we're in big trouble!" Hiccup tried to reason with them. The three had tried to ask him out a few days ago and Hiccup had denied them, because he didn't feel like starting a new relationship. Some of them had taken it worse than others.

"Oh we'll be gone by then," Jokul continued. He walked towards Hiccup until the brunet had backed off far enough to end up with his back against the wall.

Jack and Jackson stood on each side of Jokul, making it impossible for Hiccup to escape. Jokul looked him over with his yellow-is eyes. Hiccup shivered at the thought of them checking him out. He let his fist fly forward, hoping his punch to find home into Jokul's face but the boy captured his wrist and pinned his arms over his head.

"Let's just grab the money and go," Jack insisted looking around himself. He felt that everything would go wrong any minute now. Hiccup was right. Curfew was very close and they already got in trouble a few times because they were still outside.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Jack. I'm just gonna teach Hiccup here what I do with people who dump me."

"Man, just grab the money!" Jack repeated. They hadn't agreed to this. Jack grabbed Jokul's shoulder, but his brother brushed him away.

"I-I don't have money with me," Hiccup said barely audible. He flinched when he felt Jokul reach out for his face. His eyes shifted to his brothers, looking for any help he could get, but when he looked at Jackson, he could only see the hurt and anger that Hiccup had given him by saying no. His eyes met Jack's blue one's which looked confused about what was going on. His train of thoughts was interrupted when a pair of lips roughly moved against his own. He used his free hand to punch Jokul, but the other male was way stronger than he was. He turned his head away.

"Ah, you wanna do it the hard way?" Jokul asked. He looked to his brother, Jackson, " Hold him." Jokul shrugged Hiccup's bag of his shoulder and threw it into Jack's arms. "Take anything that is valuable."

Jack caught the bag and opened it. There wasn't much inside. He looked through the brunet's wallet, finding it indeed nearly empty. He grabbed the little money that was inside and threw the wallet back inside. The only object that looked valuable to him was a golden necklace. He found out that the pendant could be opened and found a picture of a beautiful woman inside. He held the necklace in front of his eyes when he caught Hiccup staring at him. He looked desperate, shaking his head helplessly 'no'. Jokul caught Hiccup's movement and turned his head to his brother but to the small brunet's luck; Jack had put the necklace back.

"Did you find something?" Jokul asked grumpily. Jack shook his head "It's nearly empty. Only a little cash."

Jokul nodded and looked back to Hiccup. "Well the next time we cross path's you may wanna bring something valuable or we're gonna have to take other measures to get what we want, alright?"

Hiccup nodded his head desperately, hoping that he could go home now, but Jackson and Jokul didn't think so.

"C'mon. We got what we came for, guys," Jack reminded them, walking towards them.

"'cept for teaching this little runt a lesson," Jokul said. He grabbed Hiccup's hair, pulling at it. Hiccup hissed, meeting Jokul's eyes. He stared at the older teen angrily, trying to cover up how afraid he was. Jokul smiled evilly and threw a punch into Hiccup's abdomen. Hiccup bent over slightly, but was pulled back into place by Jackson who was still holding him.

"Guys…," Jack tried again.

Jokul pulled his fist back and prepared himself for another punch, this time into Hiccup's face, when they all heard a loud noise. The noise was there signalling them that the curfew would start in five minutes. Jokul sighed angrily and let his fist fall down. Jackson let go of Hiccup and let the boy fall on the floor. He must have looked pathetic, lying in the dirt in front of their feet.

"Until next time," Jokul said and left him lying there. The brothers rushed past him, making their way home. Hiccup could have sworn that Jack sent him an apologetic glance.

When the brothers left, Hiccup gave himself a few seconds of rest before scrambling on his feet. He would have to run home to make it in time now.

* * *

_Well that was it :) I'm gonna paste the Pairings in again if anyone else wants a prompt. It's just going to take some time for me to write them all so you have to be patient :)_

_Jack/Hiccup_

_Bunny/Toothless (only human)_

_Toothless/Hiccup (only human though)_

_Dagur/Hiccup_

_Bunny/Jack (even though I like the idea of them being brothers)_

_Bunny/Hiccup_

_Pitch/Jack_

_Pitch/Bunny_

_ or Pitch/Hiccup_

_Leave a Review if you liked it :))_


End file.
